Animagi: The Journey
by Darkest Shadow Death
Summary: AHP crossover. The Animorphs sneak into the Yeerk Pool to get their hands on a new Bug Fighter. After it's been destroyed, they end up at headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. What chaos ensues? Pairings.
1. Suicide Mission: Jake

Ok, well I don't own Harry Potter or Animorphs, or McDonalds for that matter. If I did I'd be rich. Well enjoy.

My name's Jake. I am the so-called leader of the Animorphs.

It was like a suicide mission, like the ones we had been on more then a dozen times. Well that's how Marco put it.

"You aren't serious?" Marco yelled. We were in the forest around Cassie's farm.

"Jake are you sure that Erek is sure?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, he was pretty serious when he told me" I replied. "The Yeerks are testing some new type of Bug Fighter."

"I say we destroy it!" Rachel interjected. Typical Rachel, she's my cousin, she's tall and blonde, looks like your average mall-rat. But don't get her wrong, Rachel could very well kill you if you piss her off. Marco refers to her as Xena: Warrior Princess.

How are we supposed to get abroad?> Tobias asked. Tobias is what Ax calls a _nothlit_. A _nothlit_ is a person who is permanently trapped in morph. The Ellimist, an all powerful being, again according to Ax, gave him back his morphing powers. I guess you could say he's Rachel's boyfriend. I mean they're going to know that we're going to go after it. They're not gonna let us just waltz right on in.>

"I know," I replied. "But I have a plan."

"Let's hear it great leader," Marco sneered. Marco's my best friend and he constantly gets on all of our nerves, including Ax's. He's a joker. He's also what girl's call 'cute'. Marco's short with olive colored skin, and long dark brown hair, and dark eyes. We've been friends since we were babies.

"Cassie you can morph a Yeerk ,right?" I asked. Cassie's another member of our group. She's an expert on animals, and is the sensitive one, I like her. As in _like._ She's about Marco's height, with brown skin and short black hair. She helps her dad in the Wildlife Rehabilitation Clinic, that also happens to be their barn.

"Well... yeah. Why?" She asked.

"I don't lie where this is headed," Marco moaned.

"Okay good," I responded. "Ax, is there a way to bipass the Gleet Biofilter?"

If an organism was on another, or perhaps under a humans artificial skin, then yes,> Ax replied. Ax is an Andalite. He's got the torso of a human, and he's got a deer-like lower half. He's covered in blue-tan fur. His hands have two extra fingers, his eyes are where eyes should be. But he doesn't have a mouth, and he's got two extra eyes on moveable stalks on top of his head. Now comes the tail. An Andalite tail has a scorpian like blade on the end, and Ax knows how to use it.

"Okay here's the plan: Cassie, you need to morph Yeerk, one of us will remain human and allow Cassie into their head. The rest of us will morph to fleas."

"I am NOT allowing this!" Marco exclaimed, I expected that.

"I volunteer." Rachel of course.

"Now that that's settled," I replied. "I wasn't sure for how long we'd be gone, so I asked Erek and the Chee to cover for us, we go tonight."

It didn't take us long to infiltrate the Yeerk Pool, we didn't run into any snags. We have thirty of your minutes left,> Ax said. That's a good thing about Andalites, they can keep track of time.

Ax, how many times do I have to tell you, they ARE EVERYONE'S minutes!> Marco yelled.

We located the Bug Fighter, where a high-ranking Yeerk gave us our instrucutuctions, accompany the Bug Fighter to it's place of detonation. We took off, and we demorphed.

We were over England when we morphed to birds of prey and flew out of the Bug Fighter. We landed in a window of a house and began to demorph. This was too easy!

How was I supposed to know everything would go downhill from there?


	2. The Explanation: Harry and Ax

Maybe last chapter wasn't as long as I expected. But this one should be longer, with a little humor. And thought-speak in now in (…) instead of the other things, cause the first one never shows up… if it's in bold and brackets, it's a change of POV.

Chapter 2: Americans! (Harry's/Ax's POV)

We were all down in the kitchen of Sirius's old house. Of course Sirius was no longer here. I sighed in depression. I took a seat between Ron and Ginny, and stared at the peeling wallpaper on the other side of the room.

Mrs. Weasly had just placed dinner on the table, when there was a loud commotion upstairs.

A noise that sounded human and birdlike shrieked. There was aloud thud. Then… silence.

"What was that?" Hermione asked. Mrs. Weasly, Lupin, and I got up to investigate. I poked my head through the door.

"TSEEEER!"

A bird of some sort swooped down, aiming for my face. "STUPEFY!" Lupin yelled. The bird fell to the ground with a crack and a thud.

"Oh god, Oh god!" A female voice yelled. "You killed him!" A blonde girl launched herself at Lupin, tackling him and punching him repeatedly in the face.

"STUPEFY!" Mrs. Weasly yelled, the girl fell limply to the ground. I thought it was all over until…

"It's a tiger!" Mrs. Weasly yelped. Indeed there was a tiger leaping down the stairs, followed by a wolf, a gorilla, and… some weird centaur-like creature.

The centaur creature leaped at me, and pressed it's scorpian like tail against my throat. A twitch from it would send my head rolling.

(Cease fighting! Or I shall kill this hum!) It was a voice that spoke, but it was in my head. Mrs. Weasly and Lupin froze, and lowered their wands. They turned and faced me, and the centaur-creature.

**(Ax's POV)**

I was not sure what was important about this particular human, but that an odd thing human's have.

The moment the older humans turned to look at me, I knew that they were probably thinking of killing me, but the fact that my tail blade was against this human male's throat made them think otherwise.

(What should I do Prince Jake?) I asked.

(Ax, don't call me prince. First thing we need to do is make sure that these people are not Controllers) Prince Jake explained.

I inclined my head at the tiger, who was Prince Jake. "HARRY!" A frantic female voice yelled. My stalk eyes caught sight of a human female with long bushy brown hair. I tensed.

"Oh my god!" A human male with red hair yelled. "What the bloody hell is that thing?"

(Prince Jake) I started.

(Yeah Ax. If they don't have a clue as to what an Andalite is then they aren't Controllers…) Prince Jake told me. I relaxed my tail and leaped away. I landed beside Prince Jake.

**(Harry's POV)**

The centaur thing leaped away from me and landed next to the tiger. (Okay,) another voice spoke in my head. (Since we know you're not Controllers, then I guess that we can trust you…)

"First of all bloke," Ron started. "Why am I hearing voices in my head?"

(Maybe I should explain this…) The same voice that had spoken while I was trapped by the centaur. (Prince Jake we are in a situation. The others…)

(Ax, DON"T CALL ME PRINCE!) The one that I assumed was Prince Jake.

(Yes Prince Jake,) the one called Ax replied. I snorted.

(I think I'd better demorph…)

The tiger slowly began to change. Slowly the tiger regained a human shape. He was a fifteen year old boy. He was tall, taller then me, but an inch or so shorter then Ron.

"What are you?" Ron asked. He was standing beside me. "Are you Animagi? Beginner ones?"

"What's an Animagi?" Jake asked. He was wearing skin tight bike shorts and T-shirt. He had an American accent. "Whatever it is, I am NOT one. What did you do to my friends?"

"Stunned them," Hermione replied. "Mrs. Weasly perhaps you could-"

(Huh? Ax-man? Jake? What just happened?)

"Tobias you're awake!" Jake asked. The hawk fluttered to his shoulder and surveyed us with intense eyes.

(This is a big risk they could be-) Tobias started.

"Nope," Jake replied. "Tobias? Do me a favor, morph human." The hawk glided to the floor and slowly changed to a human. He was shorter then Jake, with dirty blonde hair and he squinted slightly.

"That was gross," Hermione commented. I nodded.

(Yeah? It's even grosser when we do bugs!) The gorilla got up, and also changed to a human shape. This one was short, with dark hair that went to his shoulders and dark brown eyes.

"Welcome back to the realm of the living Marco!" Jake teased. "We thought you'd died."

"Well ha, ha, and ha," Marco replied. "Xena still out?"

"NOT IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" The blonde female yelled, she walked over and stood by Tobias. "Cassie?"

(Yeah I'm here.)

The wolf limped over and went to human. She was a black, Marco's height, with brown eyes and dark short hair.

"Time to explain," Jake said. "We are the Animorphs."


	3. Impossible,Yet Possible: Harry

AllOrNone: Yeah I remember that Cassie morphed a Yeerk. How could I forget? That was one of my favourite installments of the series! But I can't find it at the moment… The reason the Animorphs got into Grimwauld Place (Forgive my spelling!) is because of the morphing cube.

Anyways, this chapter is from Harry's POV, cause then I can explain some things maybe…

Chapter 3: Impossible, Yet Possible (Harry's POV)

The Animorphs explained everything to us. The Yeerks, an alien parasitic species that turned humans into Controllers, the Andalite Prince Elfangor, and how they came to be in England.

Mrs. Weasly tensed slightly when they mentioned that the Yeerks were now in England, because they believed that they, the Animorphs, weren't here.

"They could be anyone. You just don't know," Cassie explained. Then it was our turn to explain.

The Animorphs looked at us in wide-eyed shock. Marco asked, "Can you prove it?"

Fred and George Apprated in front of Marco, which proved to him that magic was real.

"Who are the people?" Fred asked. (It might've been George, never can tell)

"New students," Mrs. Weasly replied.

"Oh, but they look to be fifteen," George commented.

"They transferred," Lupin told them. This was getting interesting. Very interesting.

"What's up?" Marco asked.

"American transfers?" Fred asked quizically.

"Yeah," Lupin replied. "They just arrived."

The twins smirked, Marco looked at them, "You know, I get the feeling that they don't like us."

"What gave you that idea?" Fred asked, feigning innocence. "We're just being ourselves."

"Oh god," Marco muttered. "Now I'M scared."

"Oh, this is a first!" Rachel muttered sarcastically.

"Fred! George! You are NOT to scare the transfers!" Mrs. Weasly bellowed.

After this, we all departed from the hall into the kitchen, and settled down to dinner, the Animorphs looking at everything suspiciously.

Ax had to morph human to eat, and it was really weird and disturbing. Mrs. Weasly silenced him, and the Animorphs seemed immensly relieved.

Cassie was chatting happily with Hermione, Marco arguing with the twins, Rachel was trying to engage me in conversation, and Tobias and Jake were quietly conversing with Lupin.

"Harry, that's your name right?" Rachel asked me.

"Yeah," I replied.

"The others and I were wondering… if we could aqquire you and your friends. It's not right if we don't ask," Rachel replied.

"Yes, I see that the new transfers have arrived," Professor Dumbledore murmured as he entered the hall. "Mrs. Weasly, I am sure that you will help them to fit in to our way of doing things, I also realise that you didn't tell your parents that you would be coming and had some friends cover for you. But you still worry if you see someone here who knows you."

Jake stood up, and said, "Yeah, we've got that to worry about. But…"

"Yeah," Rachel spoke up. "They agreed." Jake nodded, I had the feeling that he was the leader of the Animorphs, although he didn't want to admit it.

"Tomorrow you will go to Diagon Alley with Mrs. Weasly, she'll get you your wands and other supplies. Now the meeting is about to commense, so if you would kindly leave…"

We younger ones left, Fred and George stayed, they were qualified wizards now so they were allowed to stay.

There were two extra beds in Ron and my room, we had been decontaminating the other bedrooms, so Marco and Jake could stay with us. Rachel and Cassie went with Hermione and Ginny.

"Is it just me, or does this house smell like everything gone bad?" Marco remarked.

"We've noticed," Ron muttered. "No matter how hard we try to get rid of the smell, it's always there."

"Can we aqquire you?" Jake asked. I nodded. He reached out and placed his hand on my shoulder. I felt my mind go blank and my body relax. The moment Jake removed his hand, the sensation vanished.

Marco had aqquired Ron, and then he and jake switched. Once again, I was treated to the blisful sensation. I guessed Rachel and Cassie had aqquired Hermione and Ginny.

Then the hawk swooped down and aqquired me, then fluttered over to Ron. Ax did the same.

Ax settled himself in a corner, and the hawk settled itself on the bedpost, Hedwig hooted indignantly.

Then I fell into a deep sleep…


	4. Changes: Tobias

Chapter 4: Changes (Tobias)

I didn't sleep well that night, being in such close proximity to an owl kept me awake and alert all night. I was up first, and decided to test out my new morph. It shouldn't be that difficult.

Ax told us how to combine DNA, which would help us in this situation.

I closed my eyes and pictured how I wanted this morph to look for me. The first thing that happened was height. I grew to Harry's height, my feathers melded into pale skin. My bones shifted grew and became solid.

My organs shifted and some disappeared, changing from a hawk's internal organs into a human's.

When I completed the morph, I walked over to the mirror by the door.

I was Harry's height, pale with a few freckles, my eyes were a deep green with flecks of brown. (DSD: I'm guessing what Ron's eye color is, it isn't specified in the series.) My hair was untidy like Harry's, and was a dark reddish black.

"Tried it out, huh?" Jake asked, coming up behind me.

"Yeah," I replied. "It's actually really cool. I've got a Bristish accent, but what's cooler is that there's this constant tingle running up and down your spine, it's really cool."

"I'll try it out then." Jake closed his eyes and concentrated.

He didn't grow taller, he didn't shrink either, he stayed the same height. His face became more angular and his cheek bones more prominent. He became skinnier, but not unhealthiily so. His hair grew a little longer and turned coal black with red highlights, his hair stuck out at the back. When he opened his eyes, I saw that they had remained brown, just turned darker.

"You're right this is awesome!" Jake exclaimed. Harry and Ron woke up at this moment.

"Wow," Harry muttered. "Now that is cool."

"They look like a mix of us, yet nothing like us," Ron commented. "It's really cool."

"I know," Ax muttered as he came out of the shadow of his corner in the pale sunlight that managed to come through the grimy window.

Ax's morph was different then mine or Jake's. He had obviously combined bits of Jake and Marco into his morph. As he told us, when you combine DNA, it's still there to be combined.

His eyes were Harry's electric green, and his hair was a color mix of Jake's, Marco's, Harry's and Ron's. He was an inch or two shorter then Jake, he had Ron's freckles, but Harry's build. Actually, his morph looked pretty sturdy. He had added in a little of Jake's physique, so he didn't look like a total push-over.

"Huh? Waz going on?" A groggy Marco asked. When he saw us, he added, "Trying out the new morphs, huh?"

We nodded. He said, "Guess I'll try it out too." He closed his eyes and concentrated.

He grew taller, not as tall as Jake, but taller then me. His hair shortened, and spiked out, turning a dull red. His face narrowed a bit, but his eyes stayed the same shape. His physique though, reamined the same, although he did become skinnier.

"Ah crap," Marco snapped. "I need glasses. Anyone got a pair?" Hermione walked in at this moment.

"Someone say they need glasses?" she asked. "Because I have a pair. They were supposed to be Harry's burthday present, but I guess that you could use them more then he does." She handed Marco a pair of modern glasses, his eyes were a placid brown.

"What's going on?" A female voice asked from the door.

I looked over, it was Rachel, had to be. "Rachel?" I asked, throat drying out.

"Who else?" She snapped back, I don't think that she could tell who was who.

Her morph was very attractive. She had Hermione's brown hair, with her own blonde mixed in as highlights, unlike Hermione's, Rachel's hung straight, with some culrs around her face. Her cheek bones were slender and gave her a very pretty face. She had her blue eyes, but they did have some of Hermione's brown, and they had a sparkly fierce intelligence to them. She was slender, and oddly enough, a little shorter then me, obviously the height was from Ginny.

Cassie followed Rachel in. "Wow. I can't tell whose who?" she asked.

"Take a guess," Jake told her.

Cassie was tall and slender, with a narrow face. Her cheek bones weren't as prominent as hers really were, but they worked fine with her light brown complexion. Her eyes were Rachel's blue, with a slight brown cast to them. Her hair was curly and fell to mid-back, it was a beautiful cinnamon color.

"Your Marco," she said, pointing to Jake. "Jake," pointing to Ax, "Tobias," pointing to Marco, "And Ax," pointing at me.

"Wrong," I replied. "Try again."

"Who'd I get wrong?" she asked quizically.

"All of us," Marco supplied.

"Tobias," Rachel said pointing at me. "Marco," pointed at Maro, "Jake," pointing at Jake, "And Ax," pointed at Ax. "Right?"

"Correct," Marco exclaimed, pushing his glasses higher up on his nose. "Let's tell the lucky woman what's she's won."

"Ha, ha, and ha," Rachel retorted. "Cassie you need work on guessing who's who."

"Where'd you get the clothes?" I asked. Us guys were all standing in our assortment of bike shorts and tight T-shirts.

"Hermione and Ginny lent them to us," Cassie replied. "Mrs. Weasly promised to take us to get proper clothing later."

"Harry, Ron!" Hermione ordered. "Lend them some of your clothes."

Harry lent me some of his, I was the only one of the four guys who was close to his height, the other's had to borrow from Ron.

Well, the clothes were pretty big, Harry said that they were hand-me-downs from his cousin Dudly, who weighed as much as a small whale. I guessed it to be the truth, the clothes were big on me and Harry.

I asked him, "You coming with us? Like shopping?"

"Yeah, why?" he replied.

"Rachel's a little shopper crazy, she once bought designer underwater for an android."

"Okay," he replied, looking like he was going to laugh.

We all headed downstairs, and ate breakfast before we left for Diagon Alley.

A/N: I am so sorry about the time it took me to write this! Well, I guess I didn't take SO long to write it, but I might not update again until August, or real late June. It's nearing the end of the school year and us grade eights are all busy preparing for our finals, we don't have it as hard as the grade nines, they've got finals AND provicials. Again I am sorry! Gomen ne!


	5. Shopping and an Encounter: Rachel

YEAH! I finally updated! SO I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 5: Shopping and An Encounter (Rachel's POV)

We left Grimmwauld Place after we had eaten. We took the underground to a cheap store and bought some clothes for us Animorphs. I, of course, was a bit disappointed because there were no designer clothes, but I made do.

Next we headed to a place called The Leaky Cauldron. Harry told us that it was the entrance to Diagon Alley, where we could buy our school supplies.

First, we Animorphs demorphed and remorphed in the bathroom. Then Mrs. Weasly took us into Diagon Alley.

"First we need to go to Gringgotts," Mrs. Weasly told us. "Harry, dear, will you please lend the new students some money to buy their supplies?"

"Yeah," Harry replied.

Once we exited Gringgotts, we split up. I went with Tobias, Harry, Hermione, and Jake, to buy our robes. The others went with Mrs. Weasly to buy other equipment; they would buy all of our other supplies.

"Welcome!" The shop witch said. "Follow me."

We each were told to stand on a stool to be fitted. Once we had done that, we left to meet the others at the wand shop, they'd get their robes later.

"Everything go alright?" Mrs. Weasly asked us.

"Yeah, it went okay," I replied.

We entered the shop. "Welcome to Ollivanders." An old man welcomed us in, "Now who shall be going first?"

"I am," I replied, stepping forward.

He went to the shelves and pulled off about seven or eight small, long boxes. He handed me one, "Eleven inches, holly, unicorn tail hair."

I waved it, a loud bang erupted, and the window broke. "Reparo!" The man said, pointing his wand at the window. It flew back, and repaired itself.

He took the wand and gave me another. "Twelve inches, maple, dragon heartstring."

This time when I waved it, sparks flew out of the end. "That's your wand. Next."

Jake stepped forward. His wand was ten inches, elm, unicorn hair.

Tobias' was eleven inches, willow, phoenix feather.

Ax's was twelve inches, maple, dragon heartstring.

Cassie's was ten inches, cherry tree, unicorn hair.

Marco's was thirteen inches, willow, phoenix feather.

After Harry had paid for our wands, we left the shop. We waited for the others to return with their robes. Harry bought us each ice creams.

I looked around. Plenty of people were staring at Harry; which he seemed to ignore. I spotted a newspaper on a nearby table and darted out and grabbed it before sitting down.

The _Daily Prophet _didn't seem very interesting, it just reported some odd disappearances and some suspicious deaths.

I put the paper down and found myself looking at a sleek blonde haired boy. I looked around and noticed that Harry and Hermione were giving him looks of deepest loathing. I stood up. I only came to his shoulder; kinda intimidating but I'd been intimidated by better people then him.

"What do YOU want?" I asked snappily.

"Shut up Mudblood!" he replied.

"What did you call me?" I shrieked at him.

Jake grabbed my arm and shook his head. I shot the boy a look of pure loathing, before Jake yanked me away.

"C'mon Rachel, you can't pick a fight every ten minutes," he muttered wearily.

I grumbled at him.

After demorphing and remorphing in a cramped bathroom stall; we left Diagon Alley and went back to Grimmwauld Place.

Mrs. Weasly made us pack up as we'd be leaving tomorrow morning; and she wanted us prepared.

I was exhausted and I demorphed before heading back up too my room with Hermione and Ginny after a filling dinner.

* * *

Well, I'm terribly sorry about the length, but I had writer's block on this particuler chapter, I couldn't decide on what should happen; because I hadn't read the book the time I started this.  
I've also started school so expect some regular updates and delays in the actual publish time. I might finish it but published a week or a month (if I'm that unlucky)later. Sorry about the delay. 


End file.
